


3 in the Morning

by OliF



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I love these three so much, M/M, Multi, Night Terrors, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Protect finnpoerey, Reylo is only mentioned, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, TRoS Spoilers, They deserve all the love, stormpilotjedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliF/pseuds/OliF
Summary: Rey has a horrific night terror, and Poe and Finn are right there to support her and love her.(I wrote this after watching TROS for the second time, and the hug scene was too cute to not be inspired.)
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	3 in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> (Lovebug is Finn and Poe's nickname for Rey, Babe is Rey and Poe's nickname for Finn, and although it isn't mentioned, Angel is Finn and Rey's nickname for Poe. These may not be canon, but they're canon to me)

_“Ben”, her whisper was barely above silence. The kiss was electric, but not in a vibrant way. Like holding a lightsaber for the first time, calling it to you. It was warm, and familiar. Like the universe was intending for this moment to occur. When she opened her eyes, Ben’s smile was all she could focus on. In his eyes, she saw Han. She saw the eyes of the scoundrel who would’ve destroyed the world for his friends, and most importantly, she saw the eyes of a man who was finally content. Someone who didn’t need to search any longer. But, in his smile she saw Leia and Luke. They all had the same grin, one of love and admiration. One that looked as though it held the sun in the sky, and all the knowledge of the universe. Then, he fell, and as she guided him to the ground the Force decided it was time to take him too._

_Suddenly, the scene shifted. She heard Palpatine’s laugh echoing, the chanting of the minions surrounding her. Something was very, very wrong._

_“Rise Rey”. The words stuck with her, and she could no longer move. Ben’s clothes lay on the ground, and she couldn’t feel anything. Her eyes were paralyzed, focused on the ever-growing closer yellow irises of her grandfather. Fear overcame her, and although she knew she wasn’t alone, that it was over, her body didn’t believe her._

_Her head was forced to the side. Bodies stacked. There was Ben, just out of reach. Crumpled in a heap. His eyes vacant, like how they looked when she first saw them as Kylo Ren. Completely void of the genuine emotion she had just seen. Next to him was Han, then Leia. Even in death they were beside each other, fingers loosely touching. But something was grotesquely wrong. Their faces were off, fuzzy. She finally recognized it, there was sorrow there, pain. They looked upset, almost angry. Luke was beside Leia, and she could almost feel the disappointment radiating off his corpse. It was as if she could hear his anger at her, that she failed._

_Her parents laid there, faces barely describable. They were holding each other and looks of terror covered their faces. She wanted to rip her gaze away but she couldn’t. Something was forcing her to look at these people, people she thought she had failed._

_Then she saw Poe, and Finn. Even in the afterlife, she couldn’t help to notice them. Their faces were the same fuzzy look, a complete lack of hope. Two of the men she loved most, her family lay there dead. Other Resistance fighters lay with them. Chewie, Lando, Rose, other people she barely knew and faces she would never forget. The scattered parts of BB-8, C3PO, and R2D2 lay there. Even little DO was in pieces. New friends they had made, like Babu Frik lay there, blood surrounding his small body._

_Her eyes then saw those she didn’t know, but rather recognized by an unconscious memory alone. Former Jedi Masters all lay there dead. A small green man, as well as an older male were slumped. A lady dressed in white who looked discerningly like Leia and Luke was casually tossed, and her face was morphed in an expression of grief and sorrow. A man was laid over her, tear tracks on his face as if they were fresh, and as if his dying words were for his lost love, and his past._

_Her head was forced back as tears trailed down her face. She felt warm, and uncomfortable. A rising heat had overcome her, and life felt as though it was dripping in red. The Force felt dim, pure anger and terror was filling her, and the simple light she once embraced felt so weak she couldn’t breathe. This wasn’t happening, this wasn’t happening. She saved her friends; she watched the Starships be destroyed. She knew they were alive; she would’ve felt otherwise. The Force wouldn’t have failed her, not after everything. It wouldn’t._

_“Rise Rey”. Palpatine drew closer, and his sickly pale hand extended out to her. The dirt laden nails curled, and the hand was as old as the parchment within the old Jedi texts. He was reaching for her, pulling her. Her voice wouldn’t come out, faltering. She tried to speak, and all that came out were hoarse gasps. She wanted to scream. Everything had to stop. She didn’t want to go. It was over and done. She didn’t want to go! This shouldn’t be happening! She didn’t want t-_

“Rey! Calm down, it’s okay. Hey, it’s okay.” Rey didn’t even realize she was shaking as she forced her eyes open. Sharp white light met her, and she closed her eyes instinctively. A dream, it was just a dream. And when the haze of the sharp light in the room finally dimmed, she focused on the soft brown eyes of the man holding her. Finn. He was here, and he was real. Unintentionally, tears started rolling down her face, and she buried her head in his shirt.

Finn could only let out soft words of comfort as she sobbed into his shirt, small body wracking itself. He held her tightly and whispered to her to get her to relax. Her fists were gripped tight, and the bed they were on was creaking from the ferocity of her cries. They were peacefully asleep when he was startled awake by her shifting. When the lights came on, and he managed to look at her, she was shaking, and he could feel something was wrong. He held her and called to her until she woke up, and he’s never felt terror, even during the moments where he thought she was going to die, than the terror he felt looking at her as her nightmare went on.

He knew why they slept together. Since they had returned, they couldn’t sleep alone. It wasn’t uncommon among members of the Resistance. Memories of friends and family dying haunted them all, some worse than others. Poe, Finn and Rey had found when they were together the terrors were less severe, and simply being by each other allowed for peaceful nights of sleep. Rey had a tendency to watch over the two, Finn’s back firm against Poe, as they slept. From there, Rey could bury her head in Finn’s chest, and feel Poe’s hands in her arm, soothing her to sleep. Finn was usually the first out, Poe following suit, but tonight he had to stay up to work on something.

“Don’t worry Co-General. Just some intergalactic political bullshit. I’ll be in soon”, he had said, his signature grin on his face. Rey had asked if he had needed help, and he shook his head, curls bouncing as BB-8 followed him to their Command Center. Finn managed to get Rey to agree to going to their room, understanding that if she stayed with him, none of them were going to sleep tonight.

Back to the matter at hand however, he lightly rocked Rey, hoping it would soothe her some. Finn never got much reassurance as a child, and thus hadn’t known what to do the first time Poe had woken up from a night terror, and he and Rey sat their holding him as his breathing staggered. (The next day, he went straight to Commander D’Acy, and asked her what she did in those situations. She gave him a tight-lipped smile as she gestured for him to sit next to her at her table.

“Finn, this is going to be hard for you to hear. I may not have known you for long, but I’ve seen you on the field, and I’ve seen you here, on Ajan Kloss with them. In these situations, the only things you can do is hold them and be there for them. When Wrobie has her night terrors, or I have mine, the best way to soothe each other is to make sure the other knows we’re there and it’s alright now.” Her words were soft, and when Finn looked into her eyes, he saw not only the love she possessed for her wife, but the ferocity in which she cared for those around her. He looked down, and the smallness of his voice surprised even himself.

“But how do I make sure they’re okay?” Finn’s voice cracked towards the end, and surprisingly tears began to prick his eyes. Commander D’Acy took his hands and held them.

“Finn, you have to trust that they know you’re there too” She gave him a smile and patted his hands.

“It also wouldn’t hurt to tell them you love them too” She said with a wink and laughed as Finn’s cheeks flushed a dark rose at the remark. Anyone with eyes could see how much the three were in love with each other, and how much they cared. (D’Acy also wouldn’t be the first to admit that she as well as the other Commanders had been taking bets on how long it would take before the three were official.))

As they sat there on the bed, Rey couldn’t help but relive her dream, fear holding onto her. She had had night terrors before, but not like this. This felt raw, and powerful. It felt _real_. And although she knew as she lay in Finn’s arms, with Poe somewhere nearby that everything was alright, she couldn’t stop the tears trekking down her face, or the pounding of her heart at the thought of losing them.

(After the battle on Exegol, when she landed Luke’s _Red Five_ , it was the sight of Poe and Finn that made everything seem real again. Running to them, enveloping them in a hug that felt like it would last for an eternity helped her to realize that she was there, and they were there, and none of them planned to leave each other for long every again.

It was at this time that she also first began to recognize her feelings for the two, and she would never forget the feeling of Finn’s arm around her, and how Poe squeezed her hand. She would also never forget the nights the three spent together in the medical bay, as they ensured she was properly okay after her death and resurrection. Those nights were spent with stories of childhood, and past adventures, explanations and remembering those they had lost.

One of those nights, when Rey woke before the other two, seeing the three holding hands, Poe asleep on a chair as Finn slept on an extra cot, she wondered why her heart skipped beats looking at the two men she had grown closest to. Now she knows though, if she thought she would give her life for them and the Resistance before, she couldn’t bear to think what would happen if she lost them now)

“Finn, babe, what happened? Rey, lovebug, how are you?” He almost missed Poe entering, had it not been for the concern in Poe’s voice as he walked over to their bed. Poe sat beside them, and carefully hugged Rey’s back, while looking up at Finn for an answer.

“Night terror. Bad one this time, she’s been sobbing ever since.” Poe sighed, and hugged Rey tighter to himself, while dropping a hand to rub Finn’s thigh. He knew it had to be hard on her, dealing with all the emotional trauma that came with killing your grandfather and saving the world, and he knew with how sensitive Finn was to either of them, even behind his witty remarks, that hearing Rey sob like that had to hurt him more.

Poe wouldn’t call himself the bravest of the three, in fact had someone given him a choice, he would put himself at the bottom of the list. He followed commands, while the two loves of his life inspired those around them and pushed themselves to the brink in order to be brave for others. But in these moments, where one of them was sobbing and all the other two could do is offer comfort, he knew that he was the one best suited at holding them together. And right now, that was all he needed to do.

From Finn’s position, he peered at the clock next to their bedside. 3:00 AM. It was a miracle they hadn’t woken anyone else in the compound up, though he would be sure to have a talk with Poe later about staying up till that late in the night, intergalactic politics be damned.

“Lovebug, you able to tell us what it was about? See if we can help” Poe could feel his heart break and see Finn’s as Rey whimpered into Finn’s chest and her sobs slowed down. She looks up at Finn, and Poe picked up his head as she turned to look at him before staring down at her lap.

“It was so, so dark. I was there again. But he was too. He spoke to me, he told me to rise. To come to him. I couldn’t move. There was so much death, so much anguish.” Rey’s breath staggered as she tried to speak. Her words were cut by tears, as Finn held her tightly, as if his arms could transfer all their love with no words necessary.

“Go on lovebug. I know it’s hard to talk about it, but it’ll help. It always does.” Poe’s words were encouraging, as he shifted to take her hands and kiss her palms.

“Everyone was dead around me. Ben. You two. Han, Leia, Luke, even my parents. People I didn’t know, anyone impacted by the First Order was there, and it was my fault. They may have been dead, but their bodies spoke one thing. I failed them, and because of me, there was no more hope. There was no more Force, it failed me. And worst of all, I couldn’t do anything to stop it.”

Rey couldn’t keep the tears back any longer, and fresh sobs hit her in waves. Poe turned her, and pulled her into him, and lightly kissed her head. Finn took this moment to rub her back and spoke softly.

“It’s just a dream Rey. I know it may have felt real, but I promise. We’re here. You didn’t fail.” Finn gave her a soft kiss on the head and felt the tension in her back melt a little. Sharing a look with Poe, they decided it would be best for the three of them to get comfortable. Handing her off, Poe made to change into something more comfortable to sleep in, while Finn held onto Rey as she softly cried and clinged to his chest.

Within a few moments, Poe returned, wearing a pair of linen pants and barely balancing 3 mugs of a warm, light liquid. Finn looked at him confused, and Poe sent him a soft smile before setting the drinks down on the end table, and sitting down, adjusting everyone around. From there, Poe sat with Rey bundled in his and Finn’s laps. Their legs were an absolute mess, and Poe couldn’t lie, he could feel his ass starting to get numb already. But he knew in this moment, it’s what his and Finn’s lovebug needed.

“The drink is called _sahlab_ , my pop used to make it for me when I was little. Mom used to chastise him because he put too much sugar and cinnamon in it. However, this one has a little bit more vanilla than usual, that’s at least my preference. Besides, it’s nice and hot, and incredibly relaxing. Though I wish we had a little rose water, that always help it be smoother.” Poe began to ramble as he handed the mugs to Rey and Finn. Rey gave him a soft smile as she took a sip, recoiling for a moment as she realized how warm it was. Finn reached over Rey, giving Poe a kiss waited for his own drink to cool down before taking a sip and smiling. He then leaned down and placed a similar kiss on Rey before settling back into the pillows and into Poe’s side.

Their little trio sat there sipping their drinks, and cuddling in a pile, relishing in the now more comfortable silence. The words of love that flowed in all their minds didn’t need to be spoken, they were known. Right now, all they needed was each other. Poe settled to lightly playing with Rey’s hair, and they all took comfort in the soft noises of the room. A fan whirred next to them, because Finn always managed to get hot while they slept, and through the open window, faint noises of creatures chirped and buzzed, reflecting the laze of the hot night. Poe insisted on sleeping with the window open, remarking it reminded him of being home with his family, and from then on, Rey made sure that every window in their bedroom was kept open.

How it became their bedroom seemed like a simple flow to Finn. It started with a sleepover. Then, when Poe awoke due to a night terror another night, it was Rey’s room he stumbled into, no words necessary as they settled in next to each other. Next came Finn, who happened to be in Rey’s room one night when Poe woke up petrified, and they decided that all three of them sleeping together seemed like a good idea. That way, if someone woke up after one, there was someone there to help.

From there they would switch between rooms for a couple months, before finally deciding that it would be best to all share a room together. It was around this time that Finn brought up that he was in love with the both of them, and after some awkward days of fumbling on how to manage a three-person relationship, they settled into an easy pattern and habit. After, their friendship manifested into something the three of them had never felt before, a love that was stronger than they had ever known.

With these thoughts in his head, Poe looked down to see Rey’s breathing even out as she slumped to sleep, and soft snores escaped her lips. He took her mug and set it and his own on the end table, before taking Finn’s as well. He carefully shifted Rey between himself and Finn, deciding that their sleeping order could deal with a shift for the night.

Finn reached to turn off the lights, before settling down, wrapping his arms around Rey, and leaning over to kiss Poe.

“How are you doing babe?” Poe’s words were soft, as if to not wake Rey, even if she was the heaviest sleeper known to human and alien kind.

“Shaken up, I’ve never seen her that upset before. But having you here helped, and it’s all better now. I wish we could find a way to stop these night terrors.” Finn’s eyebrows knitted in worry, and it took all of Poe’s strength to not coo as he took his finger and rubbed at the wrinkles between Finn’s eyes.

“Goodness, with all that worrying you’ll end with wrinkles before me. Don’t worry about it too much babe, we’ll figure it out. We’ve got all the time in the world. Besides, I can think of a couple things we can do to tire us out enough before bed that we won’t be thinking” Poe grinned widely, and Finn snorted as he smacked Poe’s arm.

“I’m serious, I want to find a way to help you two. Your twos are always far worse than mine, and I hate seeing you guys when you’re like that, I just want to help.” Poe couldn’t help but frown at Finn’s words, as he took his hand and kissed it. He could still see the worry in Finn’s eyes, but he tried his best to squeeze his hand and pull some of that worry away.

“I promise, we’ll figure out something. But worrying yourself right now isn’t going to help anyone but wreck your sleep schedule more. It’s time for bed babe, you may not need the beauty aspect of rest, but your body needs a break.” With his words Poe took Finn’s hand, and held it as they laid there. Soon, Poe fell asleep, and Finn was left look at the two people in this world who taught him not only what love was, but what it felt like to be loved. Within those moments of staring at them, his heart began to beat a little harder and he smiled before his mind carried itself to a land of dreams, filled with soft clouds and the two people he loved the most. Sometime, somewhere they would find a way to stop their night terrors and find a way to spend every night without a fear of someone waking up in a panic. But right now, in moments like these at 3 in the morning, all they needed was a fan, an open window, and each other’s presence. Holding onto each other like they’d never get to again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading my first fanfic! I wasn't expecting it be a Star Wars one, but what can I say, TROS inspired me. I absolutely love this throuple, and I can't wait to write more about them. As of now, this is finished, but I may do some extra parts or something similar if the inspiration strikes. I'd also love requests if y'all have any for these three! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this and have a great day! :,)


End file.
